Plan de seducción a lo Stilinski
by Anelayn
Summary: STEREK. Como Stails le pidió (más bien rogó) a Derek que le desvirgara, y este cómo soportó no matarlo.


La primera vez que Stiles pensó que se había vuelto más loco de lo que ya estaba, fue un año después del follón con el nogitsune. La lamentable muerte de Allison y la de una de la pareja de gemelos más malota que hubiera podido pisar Beacon Hills, Aiden, fue devastadora para todos los miembros de la manada. Pero a base de lloros que no pudieron ser contenidos, marchas -como la de Ethan, Isaac y papa Argent- y, sobre todo, tiempo, habían podido superar esas pérdidas, pero siempre permanecerían dentro de sus corazones.

La situación en Beacon Hills era increíblemente aceptable. Ya no volvieron ha aparecer ni novias psicópatas, ni súper machos alfa que se creían destructores de mundos, y ni estúpidos espíritus come cocos, aburridos y cabreados que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que joder al personal, para que sus patéticas vidas no fueran tan... patéticas.

Por fin todos tenían la paz que se merecían. Aunque no faltaban esas noches de "cacerías" de bichos –no tan destructibles cómo los que tenían la manía de aparecer por aquí- que aún no se habían enterado de que Beacon Hills era territorio de los Nosotros-somos-los-ex-alfa-más-fuertes-y-molones Hale. Y de Scott, claro está. Así que su visita se reducía a un par de hostias, miradas asesinas y palabras "agradables" que hacían que el bicho se fuera con el rabo entre las piernas –si tenía rabo- y con una patada en el culo.

Isaac y papa Argent habían vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones para olvidar la muerte de su ser viviente más querido. Ethan también había vuelto. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Danny y darle un señor morreo que hizo que Kira, Scott y Stiles apartaran la vista avergonzados. Claramente Lydia también presenció la escena, pero en vez de reaccionar de la misma manera, se planteó sacar el móvil y grabar esa acción tan cachonda mientras se reía. Ella fue la que tardó más en superar la muerte de su mejor amiga, pero gracias al apoyo de Scott, Kira – con quién había podido sembrar una fuerte amistad- y sobre todo Stiles, acabó con toda su agonía. Scott salía con Kira, quien obviamente, se había enamorado perdidamente de él y él de ella. Había que admitir que acabaron siendo una pareja bien mona. Peter Psicópata Hale seguía tan insoportable cómo siempre.

Y por fin Stiles podía llevar una vida más o menos aceptable, que no incluyera nogitsunes con problemas de ira metiéndose en su cabeza, por el simple hecho de que le pareciera increíble jugar a estúpidas adivinanzas con él y sintiera unas irrefrenables ganas de matar a todos sus amigos. Por fin su mente estaba limpia –nivel Stiles Stilinski, claro-. La vida que llevaba ahora le gustaba. Quedaba con Scott, que él quedaba con Kira y entonces quedaban los tres. Con Lydia había hecho una grandísima amistad y había superado completamente su estúpido enamoramiento hormonal de típico adolescente por ella. La consideraba una hermana.

Pero fue en una tarde que todo cambió para Stiles.

Derek les había llamado para su típica "quedada familiar/como no vengáis todos os mato" para hablar sobre el problemático ser sobrenatural que se tendrían que cargar.

Ese día Stiles se levantó más patoso de lo que acostumbrara. Resumiendo: cayéndose de las escaleras de su casa al bajar al piso de abajo; derramando medio paquete de cereales en el cuenco de leche haciendo que se derramara toda la leche y que el cuenco por el peso (y al estar colocado a una esquina de la mesa- Stiles no quiso pensar cómo llego allí-) se precipitara al suelo, rompiendo el cuenco a trocitos y manchando el suelo de cereales pastosos de chocolate; casi atropella a un gato al ir a la escuela; cayéndole el libro interminable de química en la punta del pie, hecho que hizo que odiara más al maldito profesor todos-los-días-te-haré-la-vida-imposible Harris; se le resbalara el móvil de las manos cayéndole en el único charco de agua que había en la salida de la escuela que realmente él no sabía cómo mierdas había un charco de agua con el sol que hacia ese día…

Conclusión: un día de mierda.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la renovada mansión de los Hale sintió la familiar mirada asesina del ex alfa.

-Llegas tres cuartos de hora tarde Stiles. ¿Y por qué mierdas no respondes al maldito teléfono?

Ya se esperaba eso. Sería imposible llegar a pensar que con el día de mierda que llevaba y la mala suerte que parecía hoy tener, no le pasara algo con él.

-Hola Derek, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oh! Yo bien, dejando de lado el día tan "espectacular" que llevo hoy. Gracias por preguntar, eres muy amable. Verás es que al venir aquí se me a caló el coche y he tardado media hora en arrancarlo, ya está viejo el pobre. Y por el móvil… mejor no preguntes. Y cambia esa cara de lobo amargado y gruñón que llevas, hoy es un MAGNÍFICO día!

Derek Hale. Derek Soy-el-ex-alfa-más-melancólico-aburridó-"hablador"-y-cómo-crea-que-tu-existència-no-vale-la-pena-para-perder-mi-tiempo-te-mato Hale. Este no había cambiado mucho durante el año, la verdad. Puede que se hubiera abierto un poco más por la muerte de Allison y Aiden… solo un poco…

Ese Derek que ahora le miraba cómo si realmente le quisiera matar. Puede que Stiles sintiera un poco de miedo, pero solo un poquito. Antes de que Derek cometiera un homicidio, Scott se puso en el medio de ellos, captando la atención del que se convertiría hoy en un asesino de humanos si él no hiciera algo.

-Déjalo, anda Derek, que no es nada. Lo bueno es que ya ha llegado, ya está aquí, no?

-Pero me ha hecho perder el tiempo- farfulló molesto.

-Cómo si realmente tu tiempo fuera tan valioso cómo para perderlo esperando ni una hora.- soltó sin pensarlo Stiles.

Scott giró la cabeza hacia él horrorizado. Creyendo que realmente hoy su amigo quería morir.

-Qué. Has. Dicho?- preguntó entre dientes Derek, mientras los músculos se le tensaban.

-Vaya, no me has oído? Creía que los hombres lobo tenían un súper oído súper desarrollado, que la edad te está afectando? ¿Eh lobito amargado?

Ahora, todos los que estaban dentro del salón creían que Stiles sí quería morir. Hasta él lo pensó.

Después de escuchar un roncó gruñido, que le erizó la piel a Stiles, Aiden e Isaac se levantaron de donde estaban sentados para ayudar a Scott a sujetar a Derek. Lydia y Kira se quedaron congeladas, sentadas en el sillón, horrorizadas, igual que Deaton. Menos Peter, que solo sonreía con diversión.

-¡¿Quieres morir o qué, tío?!- gritó Aiden, mirando hacia él, mientras intentaba sujetar a Derek.

De verdad que Stiles no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía. Y no, no tenía ningún nogitsune chiflado en la cabeza, que en vez de querer matar a sus amigos, le utilizaba para suicidarse. Solo era que hoy había tenido un día mierda y se cagaba en todos los dioses griegos, romanos, nórdicos, celtas y en sus santísimas madres por hacer lo que se supone que le estuvieran haciendo.

-Yo… Lo siento, Derek. Hoy he tenido un muy mal día…- dijo, mirándole sus ojos azules, con sinceridad. Después bajó la mirada, preparándose para morir. Realmente había tenido una vida corta, pero no podía quejarse. Había sido emocionante. Echaría de menos a Lydia, a Scott, a Kira, a Isaac, a los cachondos llenos de hormonas de Danny e Aiden, a Peter, pero solo un poquito. A Deaton, al entrenador –es un buen señor-, a Harris…no a Harris no, que se joda. A su padre, vendito sea su buen padre, que le aguantó todas sus tonterías. Hasta a Derek, la verdad, es que le quería, le tenía cariño. A veces podía ser frío, mandón, molesto, cabezota, creído, demasiado agresivo…, pero era una buena persona, se preocupaba por los demás y era noble, realmente le caía bien… También al de la panadería, al del periódico, que siempre le saludaba desde su Jeep. Al tío que se rio de él por caérsele el móvil al agua, a…

Mientras que seguía con su lista no se dio cuenta de que el ambiente del salón se había calmado. Ya no había gruñidos, ni gritos, ni amenazas, ni ruidos que te indicaban que te ibas a ir a la otra vida.

Levantó la cabeza y se fijó en que todos estaban sonriendo. Menos Derek, que tenía su típica expresión yo-no-siento-nada.

-No habré dicho eso en voz alta, no?

Al ver que casi todos reían y que Peter se partía la caja, se dio cuenta de que sí había pensado en voz alta. Se puso colorado cuando recordó lo que había dicho sobre Derek.

-Ya sabemos que nos quieres mucho Stiles, pero lo de Derek… seguro que no es más que cariño? Eh, pillín.- le dijo Peter con recochineo.

Realmente le caía mal Peter Me-creo-gracioso Hale. Si pudiera, lo mataría lentamente.

Gracias al mamón del psicópata de Hale todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos Derek.

-¡Silencio! No estamos aquí para eso. Tenemos que hablar sobre cosas más importantes que estas.- se quejó Derek.

Todos le hicieron caso y al rato dejaron de lado el tema. Aunque Peter, Lydia, Danny e Aiden le miraban con una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a Stiles.

Stiles se estaba meando, pero no quería moverse ni un milímetro, por miedo a que cuando se levantase metiera la pata e hiciera que Derek se replantease no haberlo matarlo. Realmente no le hubiera extrañado con el día que llevaba hoy…

Pero sus ganas eran más grandes que su sentido común. Así que se levantó y recibió un gruñido de Derek mientras le miraba, pero después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, apartó la mirada, dándole a entender que podía moverse, pero como hiciera algo fuera de lo normal –fuera de lo normal para Stiles- le mataría.

Suspiró de alivio y se encaminó hacía el baño.

Pero ese día todos los dioses estaban ceñidos al plan de "Joderle la vida a Stiles". T.O.D.O.S.

Por extrañas cosas i entidades misteriosas que ya se encargaría luego de buscarlas una por una y darles una soberana paliza, se resbaló con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

En serio.

¡¿Quién coño se ha atrevido a comer una puta bolsa de patatas fritas y luego la ha tirado por allí cómo si nada, cómo si una persona no se pudiera tener un accidente con ella?!

Pero lo mejor es que la puñetera bolsa de patatas fritas se encontraba al lado de él. Sí. Del Derek Por-tu-bien-Stiles-espero-que-no-hagas-nada-que-haga-que-te-mate-porqué-no-tendrás-una-segunda-oportunidad Hale.

Así que mientras se caía encima de Derek, viendo pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos, dando "gracias", en serio, por tener este maldito y miserable día de MIERDA. Y si se le hubiera ocurrido que no podía ser peor, estaba muy equivocado… FUE PEOR.

Por el amor de Jesucristo –que luego también se encargaría de buscar para decirle un par de cosas, aunque tardara toda una vida- y por todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que guardaban manía al pobre de Stiles, pasó lo impasable.

Se ve que con la posición y el ángulo en el que se caía sería una buena táctica para que, cuando tuvieras a alguien que quisieras besar, lo besaras.

…

Un silenció incómodo y denso se apodero de toda la estancia.

Hasta los dioses habían pensado en lo que haría Derek cuando Stiles fuera a besarlo accidentalmente. Derek estaba hablando. Derek tenía la boca abierta, y Derek aún la siguía teniendo cuando Stiles se precipitó a morir. Y él también la tenía abierta.

Santa mierda.

El incómodo silencio se intercambió por unas risas de Isaac, Deaton y Kira, unas fotos de Lydia, Aiden y Peter –ellos también reían- y Scott… Scott se quedó horrorizado, hasta se dio unos "golpecitos" en la cara para ver si estaba soñando.

Cuando Stiles salió del shock se apartó de un saltó de Derek.

No sabía que decir, estaba en blanco. ¿Stiles en blanco? Increíble.

-Tú… realmente quieres morir, eh?- dijo Derek con la voz ronca y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Cuando Stiles se dejó caer en la cama estaba realmente cansado, agotado. Su día definitivamente no había sido normal.

Se palpó la cabeza y exclamó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Después de… eso, Derek solo le había dado una tremenda colleja que le hizo caerse al suelo. Le sorprendió de sobremanera, pensaba que no lo contaba, que realmente le eliminaría. Es que, joder, había besado a Derek Hale. Accidentalmente.

Pero la hostia se la había dado fuerte. Le saldría un señor chichón.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en el beso. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrido toda la columna, y no precisamente de repelús. Cuando se separó de Derek y no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, notó en los de él un pequeño brillo, que desapareció en segundos, dando a paso a una voz grave y una mirada que le erizó el bello de la piel.

Puede que el beso le hubiera gustado, puede.

Stiles esa noche dudó seriamente de su estado mental.


End file.
